In Your Arms
by StevieRae2011
Summary: Bonnie and Damon are walking down the street in the Dark Dimension. Bonnie come to a realization. SHE LOVES DAMON! But, does he love her back? Well, you get to read and find out. ONE SHOT! R&R, you know you want to!


**I realize I'm not yet popular on this page. Most of my fans are for House of Night. But, I was not satisfied with the amount of Donnie in Midnight. I haven't really read it, just skipped around a bit. IT is Stefan and Elena (Stelena) and Damon and Bonnie (Donnie). So, if you agree, my stories will please you. If not, then you won't like my stories. Let's get this straight real quick, I DON'T LIKE DELENA! So, yeah. And, yet, there are about 30 SECONDS of Donnie in Midnight. Gah! Oh, well. That is why I turn to FanFiction and my imagination. This A/N is getting quite long. So, without further ado, I'll let you read. Read On! **

Damon walked the streets of the Dark Dimension, holding Bonnie close, making sure that she was safe and near him. Although, with him being human, he wasn't quite sure what he could do to ward off any attack. He only knew that he had to keep her safe.

"How are you doing, little redbird?" he asked.

"Scared, tired, and hungry." she replied, also wanting to stay close to him._ He's human. How could he help?_ she thought. Only, she felt safe in his arms. She tipped her head up to look at him. His black hair, sharply angled face, and black eyes. Taking it all in, she couldn't help but notice how **hot** he was. Make that _**HOT**_. But that was not the only reason she lo-. _I don't love him. He's a murderer, a thief, and many other things. _

_And you're a liar. _a different voice in her head said. Not Damon's. Not an entirely different voice either. More like a variation of her own voice. _You're lying to yourself. _

"Redbird?" when she didn't respond, Damon rounded on her, immediately he was scared, for her safety. "Bonnie?" she looked up. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine, just lost in my head." she said to him. He smiled his quick on-and-then-back-off smile. She smiled back. _Lying to yourself… _the voice said again.

_Fine! Fine, I love him! I love him so much that's why I freaked out when Elena called him "darling"! I love him so much it makes my heart hurt and that's why get upset when he's mad at me. Are you happy? _she screamed at the voice.

_I'm only the voice of what you want. I'm not happy until you're happy. Are you happy you've finally admitted it to yourself? _the voice said. Bonnie thought about it.

_Actually I am. _

_Then so am I. _

"Redbird, are you lost again?" Damon asked, smiling his famous smile again.

"_I was lost but now I've figured it out." _she sent to him.

"_I'm glad." _he sent back. Then something jumped out of the shadows. A vampire. He ran towards them.

"Two humans alone in the Dark Dimension? What are you here for?" he asked.

"That's none of your business." Damon growled.

"You smell of Power. Yet, you are human." He turned to Bonnie. "You smell weak, human. Granted, you have more Power than the average human. But you're still weak!" he lunged for her.

"Bonnie!" Damon yelled. He pulled a stake from his back pocket and lunged for the unsuspecting creature. He easily pushed it through the spot on his back where, if you push it through, you can sever a man's spine and pierce his heart all at the same time. The vampire collapsed just as his fangs were about to pierce Bonnie's neck. "Are you all right, redbird?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah." She breathed. Suddenly, he grabbed her and kissed her. She greedily kissed back. Even as they kissed she heard his voice in her head.

"_Are you sure? I love you, Bonnie. Don't ever be afraid. I'll always protect you. Oh, my Bonnie, my redbird. I love you." _he sent. She was shocked.

"_You love me? I love you too. I'll never be afraid. In your arms, I'm safe. That's where I'll always be. Oh, Damon, I love you." _she sent back. They broke off the kiss.

"I love you." he said out loud.

"I love you too." she said back. This time she kissed him. They'd been standing there for what seemed to them forever, and no one even spared them a glance. They broke off and walked down the street. As she promised, she was in his arms as long as she could stay there.

**Well, that's that. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Please review. Tell me if you want more stories from me. If you like the Mortal Instruments, the anime Inuyasha, or the House of Night series, I already have stories up for those. Well, that's all I have to say. Grateful to those who read this, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


End file.
